Stay
by JenniferLupinBlack
Summary: Losing her to vampires during newborn attack, she leaves him for everyone's safety. Now years later she appears again. Can Sam make her stay?


_**Ok this is my first crossover. I do have more coming soon...well soon-ish. I came across this pairing a while and kept having this tidbit run through my head. So, I decided to write it. I couldn't find a beta to beta this so please excuse my mistakes. **_

_**Alpha: articcat621. Please cheak out all of her stories they are absolutely amazing.**_

_Sam Uley sat on his front porch watching his daughter playing in the front yard. His thoughts, however, were far away. Today marked twelve years since the pack had stood beside the Cullen's when the newborn army had attacked. Twelve years since he had lost her.

She had been bitten that day by a stray vampire that had gotten past the pack and the Cullen's. Normally, the pack would have destroyed her instantly, but she was Sam's imprint so they couldn't hurt her. Sam was not the same after that day and the day she had left. He felt utterly lost without her. The Cullens, along with Bella, left about six years later. People were beginning to whisper about how they had not aged. After making that hard decision, they left.

Even to this day, he could remember every detail of her. She was short standing beside him; her curly brown hair would come up and tickle his nose. Looking in her eyes was like looking into pools of melted chocolate. She had come to visit one summer stay with her Uncle Charlie Swan. The first night he had saw her was the night of the tribe's bonfire. When he first arrived, he had seen her with Paul stuck to her like glue. Paul had called him over to meet Bella's cousin from England. Sam's eyes meet hers across the fire and everything changed. Suddenly, it was not the earth holding him there. It was her and only her. Nothing mattered more to him than her. Sam wanted to be anything for her.

"Daddy!" Sam's thoughts were broken when he heard his little girl's voice. "Look what I found."

Sam smiled. She had a small heart shaped pebble in her hand. He laughed until his eyes saw what was sitting in her other hand. "Jean, where did you find that?"

Jean placed it behind her back.

"In the woods," she admitted. She had been getting into trouble about going into the woods lately.

"Can I look at it please?" Sam asked holding out his hand. Jean laid the bracelet down in his hand.

The bracelet was a silver linked charm bracelet, with only three charms resting on it, a snowflake and a wolf. The last charm held the Quileute tribe symbol, the same one tattooed on his shoulder. Flipping over the charm the letters SH rested on the other side.

"Jean, honey, tell me exactly where you found this," Sam asked quickly.

"Am I in trouble?" she asked in a small voice.

"No, just tell me where you found this."

"Follow that trail until it runs into the biggest tree by the stream," Jean said pointing out the trail. Sam's eyes locked on the trail. Sam grabbed his phone dialing Sue Clearwater's (now Swan) number.

"Sue, hey it's Sam. Could you come and watch Jean for a little bit for me? Something's come up and I need to check on it," Sam pleaded.

Sue agreed, coming right over.

"Sam, what's the problem?" Sue asked quietly as Jean watched cartoons. Sam sighed reaching in his pocket pulling out the bracelet handing it to Sue. "This is—"

"Yeah, it's hers. I haven't seen it since the day she left." Sam's eyes watered.

"Go. I'll watch over Jean for you." Sue nodded, giving him an understanding smile. She placed the bracelet back into his hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon as he was out of view of the house Sam phased. He had stopped phasing as much when Jean had been born. He followed a lone trail, the smell of vampire filling his nostrils. The trail led him past Quileute lands and straight to a cliff. There was a woman sitting close to the edge, leaning back on a tree as she watched the waves roll in.

"Hello, Sam."

Sam whined hearing her voice. It was joyful and painful at the same time. Phasing back, Sam threw on his shorts. Stopping to look over the woman, he saw her hair was tied back into a loose braid resting around her shoulder. She wore a cream colored sweater with jeans.

"Hermione?" Sam asked desperately hoping he was not seeing things.

"Come sit with me?" she asked, still watching the water. Sam walked over and sat down beside her. He looked her over again; her once red eyes were now golden.

"You're eyes," Sam whispered as he placed his warm hands on the sides of her face turning her to look at him. He knew if she didn't want to look he couldn't make her.

"Still a little freaky." She smiled grabbing his hand, sighing at the warmth of his hand.

"Honestly they could be red and I wouldn't care," Sam confessed, even though it went against his beliefs with the tribe. He loved Hermione. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Hermione sighed, "I just." She paused. "I had to see you, even if just for a moment. I didn't intend to be seen but Leah spotted me."

"Leah?" Sam asked "When?"

"This morning," Hermione admitted. "I was leaving. I forgot how fast she was. She told me I shouldn't leave without seeing you; well, actually talking to you."

"You had funny way of getting me out here." Sam smiled holding up her bracelet.

"Your daughter has a knack for playing in the woods," Hermione said taking the bracelet from his hand placing back on her wrist. Sam's smile slid from his face, he loved his daughter very much and nothing would change that but he knew Hermione finding out he had Jean hurt her.

"Hermione, I—" Hermione held up a hand silencing him.

"I am not mad about you moving on or your daughter," Hermione told Sam softly.

"I didn't move on. I couldn't." Sam sighed lying back on the tree trunk. "It was one night of weakness. I needed to feel something."

"Oh, Sam," Hermione sighed pulling herself into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm am so sorry, I should have been paying more attention that day. I—"

"I should have been protecting you," Sam confessed.

Hermione smiled at him, "We could sit all day saying what we could have or should done that day but what has happened cannot be changed."

"You're right," Sam sighed wrapping his arms around her tighter. "Where have you been?"

"Many places," Hermione admitted. "I just moved for a long time not stopping long. I was too afraid to be around anyone, I didn't want to kill anyone."

"Did you?" Sam asked softly. In the back of his mind he already knew the answer.

"Yes," Hermione spoke pulling back and looking into his eyes. "I didn't mean too, but—"

"You couldn't help it," Sam stated.

"No, I was standing out on a pier and the man fell, cutting his arm. I hadn't feed and I snapped. After that, I had no control," Hermione said sadly. Sam knew that if she could, she would probably be crying.

"How did you stop?" Sam asked curiously

"That would be when Jasper found me, he helped me a lot. I was with the Cullens for a while trying to control myself. It was nice to see Bella and meet Renesmee. Jacob as well."

"How?"

"He helped me find my center for me to gain the control. I needed to stop."

"What was your focus?" Sam asked.

"You were. Once I was in control, I went home." Hermione frowned.

"I am sure your family was happy to see you."

"Harry was very happy to see me. He didn't care that I am a vampire." Hermione paused as her frown deepened more. "It was hard for Remus to be around me, he is an actual werewolf. Mortal enemies and all that." Her words were stopped by a clap of thunder sounded and rain began falling.

"Come with me?" Sam asked standing up.

"I am not allowed, Sam," Hermione said sadly.

"Please," Sam pleaded.

"Okay." Hermione relented. Sam took her hand they walked back to his home. The rain poured down harder the closer the got to the house. Hermione smiled when she saw the house. Nothing had changed much since she had left. The only differences were the house had a fresh coat of paint and Sam's new truck sitting out front. Sam opened the front door entering the house. The smell of the house triggered memories from her time with Sam here.

"Let me get you something to put on," Sam said disappearing down the hall.

He returned moments later with dry clothes on with shorts and a tank top for Hermione to put on. Looking up he found Hermione staring at one framed picture that set beside his television. It was a picture of them sitting by the bonfire; they were looking at one another as if they were the only ones that existed.

"Most of my memories are so muddled, I don't remember things. But this, this night, I remember perfectly," Hermione said with a smile.

Sam smirked dropping her dry clothes in the recliner. He walked up behind her and placed his arms around her waist. "What do you remember so perfectly about it?"

"First night I stayed here with you," Hermione said biting her lip.

"Really," Sam spoke. "That's the only thing you remember?"

Hermione laughed. "You really just want me to say it don't you?"

"You could always show me," Sam said running his large hands across her stomach. Hermione turned around pressing her lips to his. Sam deepened the kiss pushing her against the nearest wall. Sam pulled her sweater over her head and tossed it across the room.

"I have missed you." Hermione breathed, her eyes rolling back as Sam started nipping at her neck.

"I've missed you too," Sam said as Hermione pulled his shirt off him. Sam ran his hands down her thighs before pulling her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Hermione whimpered as she felt his hardness between her legs.

"Bedroom?" Hermione whispered. He nodded, walking down the hallway as he held onto her tightly.

Sam deposited Hermione on to the bed gently, running his hand down between the swells off her breasts and down her stomach to the top of her jeans. "Do you want me to stop?" Sam asked, looking into her eyes as his fingers playing with the button.

Hermione smirked, running her hands down his abs towards the front of his pants. Sam groaned at the feeling of her hands on him. "Would I be in here if I didn't want this?"

Sam undid his pants, letting them hit the floor. He then kicked them across the floor cause Hermione to grin.

He smirked, crawling forward. She back up farther on the bed, making him chase her. "No, you have never done anything you don't want too." Sam's fingers found the button of her jeans again and undid them. He pulled them off along with her knickers. Leaning over her, his finger glided along her center, causing her to hiss in pleasure. He loved hearing that sound.

He slid two fingers into her, causing her back to arch off the bed. Hermione let out a sigh of pleasure as he continued moving his fingers in and out of her. Letting his thumb run over her clit, he felt her walls clamp as her release hit her. Watching Hermione come undone by him caused him to twitch in anticipation.

Her gold eyes slowly opened looking up at him. "I want you, Sam."

Sam's eyes darkened as he covered her body with his. He lined up before thrusting into her deeply. Pulling out, he immediately thrust back into her, harder than before, filling her once more. Her eyes flared with delight having him once again. Sam started to move faster, not slowing his deep strokes. They moved together perfectly with one another, never once having to stop.

It felt like she had never left. Passion flared between the two. Feeling their climaxes coming, they looked in one another's eyes until their orgasms took them over. They lay together as they came down from their highs. Sam laid his head down on her chest as Hermione held him close, running her fingers through his black hair.

"I still love you Hermione," Sam said, still breathing heavily.

"I still love you Sam," Hermione looked down at him meeting his eyes. "I always have."

Sam moved from on top of her and pulled her into his arms so he could hold her tightly. She heard his breathing even out, telling her he had fallen asleep. She laid there with her head resting on his chest and listened to his heart beating. That sound was precious to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione remained in bed beside Sam until a noise outside of Sam's window caught Hermione's attention. Slipping from under Sam, she grabbed her clothes and quickly put them on to go investigate.

Walking outside, Hermione looked around the side of house. Seeing nothing she turned to walk back inside when something hit her and slammed her backwards into a tree.

The wolf quickly pinned Hermione to the ground, snarling and snapping at her. Hermione held him back at full strength; whomever the wolf was Hermione didn't recognize him. Hermione could hear more growling coming from the woods. She didn't want to hurt him so she did the only thing she knew she could do.

"Sam!" Hermione screamed as the wolf's jaws kept getting closer and closer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam's eyes snapped open hearing Hermione screaming his name. Running outside, he saw her pinned by one of his pack. Sam phased instantly, running directly for the other wolf and ramming into him. The wolf slid across the ground, flipping few times before coming to a stop.

Sam stood in front of Hermione raised up to full height, a deep growl rumbling form his chest. His brown eyes locked on the wolf, which was cowered down whining. His gaze turned to Hermione and saw she was okay but that her attention was elsewhere. Following her line of sight, he found Billy Black sitting in his driveway with Jared helping Billy out of the truck. Billy settled down in his wheel chair before rolling over stopping in front of Sam.

Phasing back, Sam stood before everyone naked using his hands to cover himself. Hermione quickly walked inside grabbing his short bringing them to him. He slid them on before pulling her close to him as he waited for Billy to say something.

Billy turned his black eyes from Sam to Hermione. He frowned looking at her.

Hermione felt like sinking into a hole. "Sam, I shouldn't have come here." Hermione knew no matter what all of their pasts were, she was now vampire, she wasn't supposed to be here on their land. "I should go." Hermione made to pull away, but Sam's arms tightened around her.

"Billy, I lost her once. I won't do it again," Sam said firmly.

Billy cocked a brow looking back at Sam. "I haven't said anything yet."

"Now you." Billy once again had his attention on Hermione. "Where have you been?"

Hermione's eyes widened at his question. "Between my own family and the Cullen's."

"Why did you leave?" Billy asked folding his arms over his chest.

"I couldn't be around anyone. Vampires aren't allowed on the tribes land. I probably shouldn't be here now," Hermione said looking down at the ground. Sam smirked slightly as she was always a stickler for the rules.

"I don't think anyone ever made you leave," Billy stated. He held up a hand stopping Hermione before she could speak. "Yes, I know you're a vampire, but we have never had the situation of imprint being a vampire. You are a special case. I understood why you left but, I don't understand why you didn't return to us? Why didn't you return to Sam?"

Hermione looked up at Sam and saw his face was slightly pained. She knew he wondered the same. "As I told Sam, I didn't think I could," Hermione paused choosing her next words carefully. "I can stay here with Sam? I don't have to go?"

"No, you don't have to go." Billy smiled seeing her face light up as she jumped into Sam's arms. Billy smiled at the two finally being able to have one another again. Sam kissed Hermione on the lips.

Billy smiled as he rolled himself onto Sam's porch, watching the pair from the corner of his eye. Sam needed some happiness in his life and if that meant having to break a law, he would do it.

"Sam?" Hermione turned to a voice beside them seeing a boy she did not recognize. There stood there someone looking guilty.

"What Michel?" Sam snapped harshly. Hermione had to guess this was the wolf that had attacked her.

"Sam, don't," Hermione chided softly.

"Sam I am sorry. I reacted on instinct. I only smelled vampire," Michel said guilty looking to Hermione. "I am sorry."

Sam made to speak as Hermione silence him resting her hand on his chest. "It's forgiven. I am Hermione."

"Michel." He smiled.

"Pleasure." Hermione smiled. The boy smiled nodded walking away.

"Well if it isn't Little Herms."

Hermione's eye twitched at hearing that nickname. She hated it. Turning around Paul Lahote stood behind her, watching her with a smug grin.

"Paul Lahote, I hate that name and you know it." Hermione hissed. Ever since Sam imprinted on her Paul gave her a hard time which she returned.

"Oh yeah I know but I have twelve years to make up for." Paul smirked.

"I think you will leave her alone," Sam spoke up darkly, sending Paul a glare.

Paul raised his hands. "I don't want none of the Alpha, but Granger, Sam won't always be right by your side."

"Bring it Lahote. Remember I can hold my own." Hermione challenged him back.

"Yeah we'll—" Paul's words were cut off by a sound of Apparition sounding in the clearing. Two figures stood in the clearing, setting the pack on edge. Hermione stepped forward looking them over.

"Remus? Severus?" Hermione called out walking closer to them.

"That's close enough Hermione," Remus said slightly strained.

Hermione stopped at Remus's words. She hated not being able to be able to have a conversation with the man. "Okay," Hermione murmured.

"I am sorry Hermione," Remus said sadly. Remus felt guilty treating her like this but it was difficult being near her. "I don't want to hurt you. Mooney's on edge even being the close to you."

Hermione looked at his eyes seeing the amber color resting in his eyes. Hermione nodded in understanding. "Why are you both here?"

"If you knew how to stay in one place, we wouldn't have to search the world for you." Severus snarked.

"Severus, there would only be three places I would be. You didn't work that hard." Hermione groused.

"That's beside the point."Severus pulled two potion vials from his robes. One was deep indigo and the other was red. Uncorking the red one, he handed it to Hermione. "Spit in that."

"What?" Hermione looked between the vial and her former professor. She was beginning to believe he had gone round the bend. "Why?" she asked cocking a brow.

Severus smirked slightly want to comment on how she had finally lost the Gryffindor trait of do first then ask questions but he held back. "A theory, just spit in it."

Doing as he asked, Hermione spit in the vial and handed it back to him. Severus grabbed it, swirling he saliva and the potion together. It slowly turned scarlet.

"That's very good," Severus murmured looking at the vial.

"Care to enlighten the rest of us?" Sam said beside Hermione.

Severus's black eyes turned to Sam. "I just found the cure for her."

Hermione frowned as well as Remus. "Severus, there is no cure for Vampirism or lycanthropy."

"There is now. I have been working on this the moment I found out you were turned." Hermione gaped at his confession. "Don't look so shocked. Believe it or not, I do have a heart. Now, both Lycanthropy and Vampirism is considered a disease or curse. Whatever you prefer. They are also natural enemies. Where do you think you would find the cure for the other?"

Hermione and Remus gazed at one another. "You would place it in the other."

"You can't cure yourself if you're trying to kill one another," Remus said.

"Precisely," Severus said handing both their intended vial. "Drink."

Remus instantly threw back the potion, and Hermione followed his lead right behind him. They both fell to their knees. Sam dropped down beside Hermione holding onto her. Both Hermione and Remus began coughing harshly gasping for air until a black mist began seeping out of their mouths. When it ended Hermione slumped forward, Sam grabbed her quickly pulling her into his arms.

"What's happened?" Sam barked looking at Severus.

"That's what we're about to find out." Severus moved over to Remus, who was still holding himself up somehow. "Lupin, look at me."

Remus looked up meeting Severus's black eyes. His eyes were back to the deep blue they once were. "I don't feel his pull any longer." Remus instantly looked up seeing Hermione slumped forward. Remus slowly gets up going over to her. He didn't feel the pull to kill her anymore.

"Hermione?" Sam spoke shaking her slightly. Hermione groaned holding her head.

"That hurt rather a lot," Hermione admitted opening her eyes, looking up at Sam.

"Your eyes?" Sam breathed looking at her.

"I know they're a little weird. I know," Hermione said sitting up.

"No, they're brown again."

"What?" Hermione asked as she noticed Remus right beside her. "It worked?" she asked. Her voice broke slightly as tears rolled down her face once again. She had not felt that in years.

"Yes, it worked and we are both free." Remus smiled down at her. Hermione threw her arms around him in a hug. She hadn't been able to hug him, her mentor and friend, in so long.

Hermione pulled back. "I know you need to go to Tonks but please tell everyone I will see them soon."

Remus smiled before placing a kiss on her head, "I will." Remus stood looking at Severus. "Thank you."

Severus nodded. Remus disappeared.

"Thank you, Severus," Hermione said coming to a stop in front of him.

"You're welcome, Hermione." She smiled brightly at him. "Now since this worked, I have much more work in front of me. Goodbye." Severus disappeared before Hermione could speak.

Looking back at Sam Hermione felt her heart rate increase just by looking at him. He was her world. She ran to him jumping into his arms once again.

Sam held her tightly he could feel and hear her heart beating in her chest once again. He did not know much about magic from her world but he was happy it was able to help Hermione.

"You're stuck with me now. You know that right?" Hermione said looking in his eyes.

"I am okay with that," Sam smiled. "I need you to meet someone."

"I know and if she is anything like her father, she will be perfect." Hermione smiled.

...

_**I hope you liked this one shot. This is unbeta'd, I couldn't find one. So again please excuse my mistakes. **_


End file.
